The number one question of new parents is: “Is my baby getting enough to eat?” Usually, a newborn baby will eat at least 8 to 12 times in 24 hours during the first 4 to 6 weeks of life. Most babies need at least one nighttime feeding during the first 6 to 8 weeks of life. In the absence of any way to measure the amount of milk or formula the baby receives, the mother has to follow the subjective signs that her baby gives to her. This problem is particularly present in the case of mothers who breast-feed their babies.
In order to measure the volume of fluid supplied to a baby, those skilled in the art have utilized complex, electronic flow measurement systems. Such systems typically involve attaching electronic or electromechanical flow meters to a fluid flow passage in order to measure the fluid flow. However, such systems are expensive and complex, requiring the attachment of bulky systems to the milk or formula supply. In addition, the use of such systems is limited to bottle feeding systems and is not applicable to breast-feeding infants. As the benefits of breast-feeding have become widely known, more mothers are breast-feeding than in the past, highlighting the need for a method to indicate a baby's fluid intake.
Apparatus and methods consistent with the present invention are directed at overcoming one or more of the problems associated with the prior art systems.